


無盡空間的永恆靜默 (The Eternal Silence of Infinite Spaces) [Translation]

by MizuTranslates (koimizu)



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 單方面吸引
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/MizuTranslates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>最重要的信息往往隱藏於靜默之中。</p><p>(翻譯作品；中文實際字數：2755)<br/>(Chinese Translation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2718374">The Eternal Silence of Infinite Spaces</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred">Shayheyred</a>;<br/>original summary: “The most profound statements are often said in silence.”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	無盡空間的永恆靜默 (The Eternal Silence of Infinite Spaces) [Translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shayheyred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Eternal Silence of Infinite Spaces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718374) by [Shayheyred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred). 



Napoleon顫抖了。

 

「就是這樣了。」Illya說。

 

打鬥結束後，Napoleon發現自己被汗水濕透，打進他衣領裡的冷空氣仿若冰針剌骨。他把圍巾緊了一緊，然後掙扎著要站起來。Illya的大手抓住他的上臂，直到他能自己站直為止。Napoleon嘟囔著道謝。

 

「痛吧？」

 

「你真是輕描淡寫的大師。」Napoleon彎腰掃走褲子上的雪，齜牙咧嘴。「我覺得我膝蓋都鬆了。」

 

「活該，誰叫你讓他踢到那裡。你能走嗎？」

 

「只要不是爬山的話。」

 

「三公里左右吧。」Napoleon做個鬼臉。「別擔心，」Illya露齒而笑：「並不是全部都是上坡路。」

 

「太好了。」Napleon留意到Illya輕握著的巨型武器，還有他按摩肩膀的樣子。「看來這把新槍後座力相當強嘛。」

 

「收效就好。」

 

「你沒事吧？」

 

「我當然沒事了。」

 

「我打賭一戈比，你的瘀青會維持一個星期。」*

 

「我們當中有些人並不是那麼脆弱的生物，Napoleon。」Illya活動兩下肩膀，就不管它了。

 

「好吧，怎麼說我倆的情況都比他們好一點。」Napoleon指了指他們面前的平地。原本純淨無瑕、如畫的風景，現在佈滿了紅色的星星點點。到處都是交疊的屍體，有些更被交火時仍舊下著的雪掩蓋了一半。「你說有多少個？」

 

「難說。也許有三十個？」

 

Napoleon疲倦地點點頭，一瘸一拐地走到他的背包那裡—那卡其色的一堆很快就會被飄雪完全掩藏了。他環視四周的地形。沒有動靜。「我想這些人就是全部了。」

 

「希望吧。」Illya把槍扛到肩上。「我們該走了。嚮導不會一直等待我們的。」他把槍移到一個較舒適的位置。

 

看到搭檔克制的表情，Napoleon暗自微笑。那步槍確是不小的負擔，但Illya倔強得不願意表露不適。「我不知道THRUSH在瑞士阿爾卑斯山有這麼多人手。」

 

「也許他們是外地進口的。像奶酪那樣。」

 

「進口嗎？那就能解釋到那個用丹麥語大喊的人了。還有那三個波斯的地獄使者。」

 

「丹麥，波斯，希臘。都沒有關係了，他們都變成瑞士的了。」

 

「瑞士？啊，等等，我懂了。瑞士洞洞奶酪是吧。」Napoleon翻了個白眼，但還是嗤地笑了。「這笑話特別的俗。」

 

「唔。」Illya停下來最後審視一下四周，轉了一整圈去確定沒有動靜。「我們走吧。」

 

他們沉默了，靴子深入厚重的積雪，呼氣在冰冷的雲霧間蒸發。飄到他們臉上的雪成了阻礙，像純白的蕾絲簾幕般圍繞他們旋轉飛舞、遮擋著前路。平地變成小斜坡，再變成穩定的上坡路。初時平緩，但很快上山的地勢就變得陡斜，令前進更為困難。

 

「等等。」Napoleon停下來喘氣。空氣冰涼而清爽，讓人雖在上山的疲累當中，還是精神為之一振。他看著他們所在之處，空無一人。他想起很久以前讀過的一句話： _無盡空間的永恆靜默使我畏懼。_ 但他並不覺得畏懼，只感到平靜而滿足。飄雪終於漸緩，大大提高了能見度。除了他倆的腳印以外，地上一片完美的潔白映襯著漆黑的夜空；雲霧吹散，出現了一彎新月，淡淡映照著大地。環境之美完全把Napoleon俘虜了，以致他一時間把膝蓋的痛楚、交火的慘烈、染血的平原，都拋諸腦後。「Illya。」

 

前面幾步之遙的Illya停下來回望，望的卻不是景色；而是對搭檔挑了挑眉。「別磨蹭了，Napoleon。怎麼了？」

 

「看看嘛。」

 

「看甚麼？」

 

「這些全部！高山、杉樹、新雪！停下來好好感受吧，Illya。這真美啊。」

 

「我們時間無多了，Napoleon……」

 

「我是認真的，停下來看看吧。幾里內就連一個滑雪的人和一間小木屋都沒有。只有我們。多麼不可思議的景象！多美好的晚上！來嘛，你就不能享受一下這一刻嗎？」

 

Illya瞪了他一眼。他妥協地嘆了口氣。「好吧，你堅持的話。」

 

「我堅持。我們甚麼時候才會再經過這裡？吸一口氣吧，我的朋友。享受一下這景色。」

 

Illya脱下滑雪帽、把雪撥走，冷冽的風撥弄著他略長的頭髮。他眺望遠山，然後閉上雙眼深深吸了一口氣。他長長吁出一口白霧，睜開眼睛，臉色逐漸變得柔和了。「好吧，我承認。這的確很美好。」

 

Napoleon看著他的搭檔放鬆下來——這也是難得一見。他看著寒風吹亂Illya的頭髮。Illya靜止而沉默，是潔白的山坡上的一個暗影，輕柔的月光把他的頭髮染成銀色。幾片飄雪停駐在Illya的睫毛上。

 

_發生了甚麼？_

 

他曾在與死亡擦身而過後感到一陣激動，彷彿被推離黑暗，走向光明與生命。但這是甚麼？這不是在THRUSH伏擊下存活可以解釋的，也不能怪罪這壯麗的山景。在他面前，咫尺之遙，伸手即及——Napoleon屏住呼吸： _伸手即及？_ ——Illya舉手指向林間，一隻公鹿正步出星光之下，冠以巨大而美麗的犄角，鹿鼻噴出陣陣白霧。Napoleon心跳如雷鳴。

 

「Illya。」

 

「嗯？」Illya的目光停留在公鹿上。Napoleon沒有回答，於是Illya轉頭看他：「怎麼了，Napoleon？」

 

他喉嚨乾澀。「真美啊。」他勉強出聲說，聲音略啞，自己聽起來也覺陌生。

 

Illya的目光回到公鹿身上。「是啊，真美。」他同意道，把帽子重新戴上。「真是非比尋常的野獸。」

 

「是的。」 _的確非比尋常。_

 

公鹿嗅了嗅空氣，蹄子在積雪上踩了幾下，然後向他們轉過頭來。牠彷彿直視著Napoleon的眼睛。一時萬籟俱寂；Napoleon覺得時間好像完全靜止了，世界上只剩下他們。「地上平安，」他輕柔地說：「喜悅歸與人。」**

 

「你說甚麼？」

 

「聖誕快樂，Illya。」

 

「啊，是嗎？」Illya看看手錶。「是喔。也祝你聖誕愉快。」

 

Napoleon微微一笑，如夢漸醒。但他的心神已經飄到別處，有了一些新的想法。 _我發現了甚麼？_

 

_我們回到安全屋以後，會發生甚麼？_

 

到底是甚麼呢？

 

_小木屋，爐火。終於暖和了。沒人要把我們殺掉。只有我們兩個，獨處。也許會很安靜，卻是另一種安靜。他睫毛上不會再有雪花，卻會有火光映照，還有充裕至極的時間去發現到底他，也許我們——_

 

「我們得趕快了。」

 

「我知道。」公鹿仍然看著他們，眼神有如在挑戰： _去吧。這平靜的所在是屬於我的，不是你的。_ 「真不想走呢，這裡這麼平靜。」

 

忽然，公鹿豎起耳朵，踏地然後轉身，尾巴輕擺，身影隱沒在雪杉之中。他們身後傳來一聲隱約的脆響，二人同時轉身，看到一個帶血的Thrush特工從樹後搖搖晃晃地走出，手上拿著手榴彈。Illya抬高巨型步槍，開了一槍。白色的制服外套上綻放鮮紅，正正在那特工的心臟處。

 

那個人向後倒下，既靜且輕，倒在雪中那刻已經死透了，那一槍的回聲在環繞的群山中漸漸消沒。片刻之後，屍體底下那手榴彈爆炸的悶聲刺破了靜夜。積雪上灑落零碎的血紅，正中血肉模糊，像血腥的靶心。Napoleon倒抽一口氣，擦去臉上的一滴血。

 

Illya抬頭，他面色冷漠，兩眼如冰。「現在就平靜了。」他不帶感情地說。

  
Napoleon顫抖了。

**Author's Note:**

> 譯註(Translation notes):  
> *100戈比=1俄羅斯盧布  
> **聖經路加福音2:14，耶穌降生時天使的讚美。
> 
>  
> 
> 喜歡這個故事的話，請也到[原著](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2718374)為原作者點kudo :)  
> 


End file.
